


Linger on

by orphan_account



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Content, mentioned cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger on

"Pat." Achilles moaned brokenly. His breathing was eratic and ashamed, the shame of accepting Patroclus back so willingly weighing down his pleasure. "Patroclus."

"Achilles." Patroclus said, chest rumbling, before lowering his head and shoving his tongue into his anus. It felt odd considering Patroclus had never had that done to him- it also came with the feeling that Patroclus had learned it from someone else. Had that been what he was doing while he was gone? Cheating on him?

Achilles' back arched and moans spilled from his lips as Patroclus sucked and licked him. "Faster." He found himself mumbling incoherently. "Please." Patroclus grunted but did so, moving his tongue at an alarming rate and making him mewl. He moved his tongue in and out of him, almost scraping against his prostate and making him needy. He wanted more, wanted everything, but he knew that this new version of Patroclus wasn't planning on letting him have it so easily.

Patroclus had aged drastically in the two years he had been away. His cheekbones were sharper now, so were his eyes, his lips seemed to always be down-turned, his hair longer and curlier and somehow darker, and he had bulked up. His lengthy arms and slim frame had gotten larger with muscle. Achilles felt small underneath him now and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

The man pulled away and smiled at him. It made his heart spark with hope that maybe Patroclus wasn't that different, maybe he was still the same person that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. But there was something different about his smile, something new. It was like there was a secret that he hadn't been let in on, a private joke between Patroclus and someone else. It hurt his feeling just a bit but he was determined not to let it get to him. Patroclus had chosen him regardless of anything that had happened. He had chosen to be with him instead of whoever he had been with. 

Had he been with someone else? The idea of that made tears fill his eyes and his chest ache with frustration and sadness. 

Patroclus pulled his tongue out and stared at him for a few seconds before shoving two of his lubed fingers into him. The burn was intense and the stretch felt odd. He sucked in a sharp breath and nodded for Patroclus to continue though the man wasn't necessarily looking for permission. Soon Patroclus was fisting him and making his eyes water yet again. It felt so good but so wrong at the same time; wrong because he knew that yet again he had learned that from someone else. 

"I love you." Achilles whispered lowly out of fear that Patroclus wouldn't say it back. Patroclus removed his fist and slicked up his cock, lining it up with his prepared anus before sliding in. Achilles' back arched and he whined with need. Patroclus didn't wait for him to adjust before hammering into him with enough force to shock his system. He gasped and struggled to adjust to the forceful pace. This was foreign to him; usually they made love slowly and looked into each other's eyes, even exchanged confessions of love, but this- this was not anything like how they usually were. 

He hated how different things had become. 

Patroclus grunted and groaned, taking his pleasure instead of sharing it. His prostate was assaulted and the sickly sweet pleasure was too much for him to take. 

"Please Pat slow down!"

"Don't you like this? I thought you liked it hard and fast, I thought you wanted me to treat you this way."

"That wasn't me." He whispered with hatred and anger and sadness filling his heart all at once. 

"What?"

"That wasn't me!" He shouted and pulled away from him, chest heaving. Sobs shook his body and he curled in on himself. Patroclus was silent for a few minutes before trying to comfort him and was met with only resistance. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Tell me it wasn't Briseis." 

"Achilles-"

"- tell me you haven't been fucking Briseis!" 

"She's pregnant." Patroclus admitted and made Achilles fall off of the bed and onto the floor. He scrambled back until he was against the wall. Achilles couldn't believe that Patroclus was so calm about this. 

"That's why you came back? Because you didn't want to be a father?"

"I just.. I'm not ready for that yet. I want to be with you."

"You should've thought of that before you had sex with her!"

"Please Achilles, please forgive me." 

"Get your clothes and get the hell out. Don't come back."

"But we're meant for each other. We both know that." 

"We were meant for each other before you decided to ruin that. I want you gone. Now." 

"Please Achilles just give me another chance."

"I can't." Patroclus got off of the bed and got dressed slowly as if giving him time to take back his words. He wouldn't let himself be used like that. 

"I'm sorry." Patroclus said before walking out of the room and leaving Achilles to cry by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My first intense sex scene for Patroclus and Achilles, wow. Visit my twitter @outerspacebuns


End file.
